B.410
|extra1title = Item |extra1 = Informatic |extra3title = Creator |extra3 = Simon N. Weil |extra4title = Users |extra4 = Iron Legion }} B.410, also referred as the God Mind, is an advanced computation device created by Simon N. Weil. Located deeply in the core of Midium, this system is built as an extension of the doctor nervous system to work in tandem with his own Awakened Denji Denji no Mi, expanding both the scope and reach of his powers. Consequently, it is a paramount tool for the functioning of the Iroa n Legion as whole on every level, from day-to-day administration businesses to scientific breakthroughs. Location Appearance Usages B.410 is one of the first and true supercomputers employable in the One Piece’s world, one that works in tandem with Dr. Weil’s Devil Fruit to provide the man an expansion of his brain, with added neural capacities and computing power far exceeding even the scientist’s own prodigious mind. B.410 had both his CPU and his system of alimentation connected to the doctor; the man himself provides the energy for the machine, so much it is pretty much impossible to even activate the supercomputer without the consent of dr. Weil, notwithstanding the failsafe mechanism he himself had predisposed. Given how B.410 functioning is directed by Weil’s powers over electromagnetism, it is perhaps even more impossible to hack the system. Every time Weil connects himself to the system, his own mind had both total access to all B.410 peripherals and many programs, working like hundreds of doors he can enter, block or even delete in the span of a single thought. An incredibly powerful RAM memory helps the scientist to breeze through dozens of tasks and analyses at once in the span of much less than a second, running in the background while Weil concentrates his attention to more judicious matters. B.410 was created with the purpose of being an “overseer server” monitoring and organizing each and every activity of Midium’s empire and stepping in only when the individual A.I. installed in peripheral devices stops running as properly. At its core, its functions are primarily two: one pertaining to the storage and elaboration of data, the other being about expanding Dr. Weil’s mental capacities- and, therefore, Devil Fruit power- far beyond their normal scope. Akashic Records At its core, B.410 primary reason of existence is being a massive data storage, one so capacious it is vastly capable of packing terabytes and terabytes of data while just using a fraction of its full capacity. Every scrap of information the Legion manages to access to is remotely scanned and sent to B.410 to be conserved and classified. B.410 stands at the top of massive net of machines, each one capable of connecting to each other and accessing to multiple hubs; as such, while B.410 is the definitive recipient of the Legion’s knowledge, it is by no means the only stable one, as the network itself is wired to conserve its data in the case B.410 should somehow suffer any form of malfunction or being subjected to hacker attacks of supernatural nature. The accumulated information thereof is then stored within its own operative system, bearing the name of “Akashic Records” as an homage to the fabled supernatural compendium of knowledge. Those who have access to B.410- aka Weil and those he blessed to enter in the system- have a massive yet efficient database where they can consult the sum of the entire Legion knowledge, consisting not only in scientific discoveries but every documentation they have ever recorded or ever will. Secrets of all kind are well stored in the supercomputer’s CPU, many of them relating to fighting techniques and other much more esoteric; some believe Weil had managed to get his hands over key hints on the location and nature of One Piece itself. The Akashic Records aren’t just a place where knowledge rests inert: being the world largest interactive library, Weil uses it as a privileged starting point to reorganize pieces of information in coherent theorems and systems of thoughts. Weil assiduously streams down each and every result of his experiments, on which the tailor-made programs start to make evaluations for future results by making calculi complex beyond human compression. Many of the Legion most pioneering discoveries have their own natural process of trial and error sped up to unnatural degrees thanks to the Akashic Record prodigious computational power; coupled with Weil’s borderline divine control over matter, which he had achieved after the Awakening of the Denji Denji no Mi, results have often far exceeded what is achievable with computational and measurements tools used in “conventional” science. Eye of Ra Project “R.A.G.N.A.R.O.K.” Trivia The name of the machine is an homage to the writer Jorge Luis Borges, who, in one of his short stories, wrote about a mythical library which contains all possible books with 410 pages, essentially an infinite amount of those. I choose the name to indicate a compendium capable of storing unfathomable amounts of knowledge. References Category:Iron Legion